injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor (Injustice:Marvel Alliance)
Thor is a playable character in Injustice:Marvel Alliance. He is classified as a power user and is voiced by Chris Hemsworth. History Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of theEarth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard (as the Earth realm is called by Asgardians), and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor[1]. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth did not help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin, but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. It is uncertain whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told. Early Life The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for centuries. For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the Dwarves, to bid the dwarf lords Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the Uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short by distracting the dwarven weaponsmiths). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of its power. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another story that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir long before Thor was even born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him and his friends Balder andSif on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Powers and Abilites powers Odin, the Skyfather of Asgard, said to the Earth Goddess Jord, also known as Gaea the Earthmother of Midgard, "I seek an heir whose powers surpass Asgard."[25] Besides being the strongest man in creation,[26]and durable enough to withstand a blast from Celestials,[27] Thor also has energy manipulation powers that are on par with the Silver Surfer[28], and magical abilities that have been shown, on occasion, to be as powerful as those of Dr. Strange himself. He is also armed with Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer that has been shown to be capable of opening passageways through space and time[29], blocking all sorts of energy blasts, and bending the elements to its master’s will. Thor has been shown to be able to swing Mjolnir at twice the speed of light[30] (and this was never claimed to the fastest that Thor could swing it either). Thor is an Asgardian warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for countless ages. While Thor has usually been shown to rely solely on his fighting ability, super strength, and well nigh invulnerability, he has so many other options available to him if a fight starts going badly. He has complete mastery over the weather, he can open chasms in the earth, he can even drain the soul out of his opponent’s body[31], or if worst comes to worst, use the dreaded God-blast, an attack that is so powerful that one time Mjolnir shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled.[32] Thor has even broken through the armor of the Celestial Exitar in one blow; the force of it created a shock wave which rocked the planet Pangoriato its foundations, and was about to destroy it entirely if Thor hadn't acted.[32] While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability.[33] Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians.[34] Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir.[32] Thor's Life-force is so strong that the Destroyer using all of its powers could not destroy it.[35] His Life-force allows him to be the most powerful being on the planet[36] and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only being so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force is Odin[37][38][34][39] or Odin's raven in the form of Marnot.[40] Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast[41] :Superhuman Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods[27][42][43][44][28][45] and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe.[46] His strength has been called unlimited.[26] His feats include easily lifting over a millions tons without any effort,[47][48] crumbling Uru into dust,[45] defeating and overpowering superhumans as strong and powerful as the Silver Surfer, Namor, Juggernaut, Hercules, the Hulk, the Red Hulk, the Sentry, andGladiator in single combat, lifting the Midgard Serpent,[49] who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip.[42], overpowering cosmic entities when pressed in battle and physically destroying stars, planets, and moons with only his fists.[50][51] Thor also possesses a magical belt that doubles his natural strength. Thor is also capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold but will only do so in desperate situations because it threatens his sanity.[52][53][54][55] :Despite the fact that he always restrains and holds back his nigh-infinite strength against mortals, he has been capable of stalemating an enraged Hulk in strength (despite the fact that the Hulk was constantly increasing in strength every moment) for hours without tiring at all and while restraining himself as always,[56] and knocking out the Hulk,[57] he was able to knock out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated and it was raining),[58] easily defeating Bi-Beast (whose strength is said to equal the Hulk's),[59] easily overpower the Red Hulk (who killed the Abomination, overpowered the Hulk, punched and injuring Uatu, killed theGrandmaster, and was able to absorb the Power Cosmic), nearly rendering the Juggernaut unconscious in under a minute after negating his mystical defenses,[60] and defeated both the Thing and an enraged Hulk at once in unarmed combat with only one arm, one eye, and his vast physical strength.[61] :Godlike Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is half-Asgardian & half-Elder God affords Thor absolute invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning.[62][63][64][65] Thor can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. He has withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Hercules, Gladiator, Silver Surfer, Thanos, and the Red hulk. Thor can survive in the heart of the Sun with no discomfort,[66] has flown through the heart of stars,[67] and survived point blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets.[68] He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed,[26] the gravity of a Neutron Star,[68] and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets.[69] Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the gods from multiple pantheons to battle the Celestials).[70] Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of destroying an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria.[68] He has withstood a blast from Odin (who is far more powerful than Thor),[71] attacks from Celestials,[27] and even withstood attacks from the leader of the Celestials.[72] With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe (a weapon that wields the energy of an exploding star).[73] Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, powers, Mjolnir, and the Odin Force - even if it is only relegated within Mjolnir as a smaller portion at the moment.[74] :Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him.[75] He can throw Mjolnir at the speed of light[76][77] and also swing Mjolnir at TWICE the speed of light with his powers reduced in half.[73] It has been established that the speed of Thor’s hammer transcends both Time & Space[78]. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds [79][80]. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire [58] and [81] when he saw the speedy Hermes). Hela once stated that Thor is as fast as the lightning he commands. Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado.[82] :Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina. While in the Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increases tenfold.[83][53] :Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System,[84] allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, [85]and hears cries from the other side of the planet.[86] :Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds.[29][87] ::Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself.[89] He can control landslides and avalanches.[45] ::Transcend Dimensions: Because Thor is a god, his divinity and corporeal form can transcend dimensions and is not bound by the perceptible. When he was trapped in the Tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped.[90] ::Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against.HE can always projects omni-directional blast.[91] ::*'Lightning:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands.[92] He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death.[93] He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him.[94] ::*'Rain:' Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjolnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarok.[95] ::Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness'. He took away the memories of Jane Foster's kidnapping from Loki[96] and a reporter's experience in Asgard.[97] Role In story S.H.I.E.L.D Missions Gameplay Intro/Outro Intro:Thor is seen flying through the city,he then comes down and shouts Mjnoir. soon his hammer comes to him and he grabs it. Outro:Thor says "Your a fool to think you can defeat a god Mortal!" then flies away Character Trait:When thor spins his his hammer a strike of lightning hits him,boosting up his meter and health. Super Move For Mid-Gard: Thor spins his hammer,he then strikes lightning on the opponent from the hammer and it hits the opponents chest making them fall. he then flies up in the air and spins his hammer shouting "FOR MID-GARD!" a Giant hurricane happens and a giant strike of lightning comes down to the opponent and a giant explosion happens. Move List Basic Attacks: Combo Attacks: Special Moves: Downloadable Content Ultimate Thor: Black Suit Thor: Beta Rai bill Thor: Quotes :: :: : Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes